


Diamonds

by RafflesiaQVQ



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ
Summary: 北极狼Elsa x 狐狸Anna
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节就已经写好了的说∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

寒冬来临，森林的气温持续在零度线下，连日的漫天风雪也终于停止，放眼看去，原本一片绿林被晰白所覆盖，银装素裹，别有天地。

北极狼拥有一双清澈的琥珀眼，纯白的毛皮此刻一根根竖起。这头野兽并没有一丝胆怯，也没有防备或准备攻击任何物体的意思。它的冰蓝眼眸锁定在一块石头上，然后露出一口紧咬着的利牙，从喉间发出警告的低沉嚎叫。

一声极为低沉的野兽低吼响彻这个区域，只见一只红毛的小狐狸现身，慢悠悠的靠近那雪白的身影。北极狼倏地朝狐狸望去，一双琥珀未见敌意，倒是夹杂像明亮透彻似的宝石，那只狐狸轻晃着尾巴直视那双冰冷凶悍的兽瞳，北极狼收起獠牙，端正地坐在原地。

狼的沉默让狐狸狐疑地偏头盯着这只美丽的野兽，又围着狼打转，小巧的身躯和毛茸茸的尾巴有意无意地蹭着北极狼的四肢，而后又跑开，雪地上瞬间布满了狐狸的脚印。欢快的叫声从狐狸喉间发出；或许是狐狸的嗓音太轻柔，又或许是别样的感情作祟，北极狼的四肢自作主张摆动，向呼唤牠的小家伙迈步。

体态优美的北极狼来到草丛，被一个红发少女伸手轻抚牠强而有力的下颚，然后游走到温暖的颈间。北极狼并没有回避过份亲昵的举动，或许是动物的灵性告诉牠这个女孩是个天性善良，牠的身体也不抗拒被女孩温柔轻触。

等到少女摸够了，等到她们之间分开了，北极狼端正地坐在前，安静地观察着少女的反应。“Elsa，你也变成人类嘛~”少女对着狼撒娇道。突然一阵寒风扑面而来，衣衫单簿的少女随即因冷微颤，下一秒被温暖的怀抱所包裹。“怎么了？”低哑柔和的嗓音来自少女面前这位比她略年长的女性。

一袭白裙、金发与一双湛蓝，是北地的守护者，另一位深色劲装披着紫大氅、红发与翠绿的眼眸，则是这片被白雪覆盖的山林的守护者。这个国度的人民都尊称她们为‘第五之灵’或者‘桥樑’——来自那古老的故事。

Anna喋喋不休的跟她许久未见的姐姐分享着最近发生的事，红色毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴因为兴奋的关系轻快地摇动着。Elsa只是静静的聆听着，偶尔回应一句，偶尔伸手拂去落在Anna耳朵上的雪，敏感的耳朵甩了几下，Anna报以微笑有继续她的发言。 Anna意识到Elsa安静了，侧过头看她，发现Elsa的目光从未移开过，一直盯着自己。

双目交接，冰冷稀薄的空气里充斥着暧昧旖旎的味道。

Elsa拨开她额间散落的发，印下轻轻的一吻，尖尖的狼耳和尾巴同时甩了甩，随即有一道幽魅的蓝影在她的眼底泛现，侵蚀本来的虹膜，然后灰黑的烟雾绕着她的身体缓缓徘徊。眨眼间，那纤瘦的女人化为一头北极狼，那丰厚的纯白色毛皮仿佛映射着化身者本身的脱俗非凡气质。

‘Elsa害羞了。’红发少女，捂着嘴尝试把笑意藏起来，但还是忍不住靠着那柔软的身躯。  
犹如拥有一个巨型暖炉躺在身边，Anna顿时找到了寒冬里的避风港，“动物的身体真暖和啊...”Anna小声说道，只听到北极狼震动喉咙发出轻嚎以作回应，却始终背对着她，但尾巴还是缠上Anna的身体，如软绵绵的大抱枕包围着她，免得她心爱的女孩着冷，即便她们不怕冷。

Anna被眼前这头温驯的野兽吸引住。纵使清楚知道那是Elsa的化身，那原始的灵性与野狼独有的孤高令Anna不禁以为两者本是同根生。

灵魂和野性结合，将其灵魂的特性发挥至极致，变化的动物自然也根据化身者本性而定。

难怪Elsa与北极狼的形象如此密不可分。

正当Anna抱着正舒服的时候，Elsa又变回来，把她压倒在雪地上，双额互抵，双眸交接，Anna看懂了她眼里的意思，举起手抚上Elsa的脸庞，轻轻摩挲着。“留在山林的这段时间，我好想你。现在可以好好陪你，太好了。 ”Elsa忍不住眨了眨眼，眼眶有些发烫，她一直想念着的人，现在对着她说，我好想你。

午夜梦回之际，她曾经多少次想过Anna会突然出现然后对她笑着说“我偷偷溜来看Elsa啦~”，曾经多少次幻想着自己翻山越岭到山林里只为了要一个抱抱。现在都实现了，她反倒觉得不真实。在成为神灵之后的两个人，从未松懈过，一直以自己的能力保护她们深爱的国度，历经几载寒暑，从广为人知的传奇，到被慢慢推演成为了传说。

“What would i do without you?”Elsa往Anna颈项拱了拱，缠在Anna腰间的尾巴圈的更紧，狼的身体条件赐予她灵敏的嗅觉，Elsa贪婪地吸取身下人的气息。Anna安慰的顺着她的背，用尾巴掰开缠在腰间的Elsa的狼尾，灵活地卷在了一起。“You always have me.”说罢，送上自己的吻。

Elsa故意压抑着自己的嘴角，不想让Anna发现自己的喜悦，有些羞赧得问着“May I…?”Anna喜出望外，Elsa难得坦诚她自己的心意。

Anna仍是有些羞涩，点了点头。没有什么好不愿意的，既是和心上人相爱，她也愿意将自己毫无保留的献出给她，自己爱着她，也被爱着，没有什么是不行的。

Elsa抚着Anna的脸颊，轻轻吻着她的耳际，在颈畔种下一朵朵妖冶的花，压到Anna身上的时候衣物滑落，身子暴露于空气中，她们却没人在意。听着Anna难以忍耐的喘息声，得到Anna的爱，於她，已经是最最满足的一件事了。


End file.
